


Dangerous

by M_nancywheeler



Series: AXGWEEK2019 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arya X Gendry Week, Day 1: Let's Run Away, F/M, Harry Potter AU, Not a hogwarts au tho, axgweek, axgweek2019, remus x tonks inspired, short and sweet and angsty one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_nancywheeler/pseuds/M_nancywheeler
Summary: Arya x Gendry Week 2019. Prompt: Let's Run Away.Arya and Gendry are working undercover for the Order. While the pair is excellent at unearthing evidence of dark magic and conspirators in the wizarding world, they are full on disasters when it comes to love. Namely the love they have for each other.





	Dangerous

Day 1: Let's Run Away

Dangerous

"Let's run away," Gendry joked as they returned to one of the Order's quarters also known as Wyman Mandery's ancestral home, the sprawling abandoned estate on the edge of White Harbor.

Arya rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

She opened her charmed sack and dumped all the contents onto the enormous kitchen table. A ledger, a dark hex book, and a strange doll full of needles were scattered. Of course, Arya only fetched what she needed at the Twins. She managed to transform herself close enough to look like one of the Frey's serving girls. As for Gendry, he drank what little of the Polyjuice Potion she'd been brewing for the last few months to look like one of Frey's sons. Their stakeout was a successful but a hard won one. They'd been planning for ages, and the execution took weeks. But, in the end, Arya used her stealth to procure the objects they needed. As far as Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen were concerned, Walder Frey was in league with the Night King. Arya shared this opinion.

Gendry frowned as the looked at the objects. He tried to grab at the doll to inspect it, but before he could grasp it, Arya flicked her wand and levitated it into the air.

"You know better, Gendry," she said sharply. Her pink hair was a vibrant shade like a strawberry's hue. It looked quite pretty to Gendry, but it wouldn't do to say as much. He'd already been down this road with Arya. Not that he wasn't desperately tempted to try again.

He sighed. "It's just a doll."

"I know you're not an auror. Your skills are in transfiguration and wand making, not dark magic, but you have to be more careful with objects like this. There's all sorts of wicked spells at work with this one. Don't be stupid."

"Is the ledger alright to look at?"

Arya nodded. "I think so. I doubt the old louse cursed a book he would use."

That was good enough for Gendry. Gendry flipped through the contents.  
His eyes scanned the information. As he looked at the various transactions, his eyes widened. "There's an awful lot of money flowing from his bank in Gringott's. But it doesn't say where. There's just a 'TL'."

Arya stopped examining the doll floating in the air. It seemed Gendry's comment roused her interest more. "That's unusual. Most wizards don't simply take massive amounts of gold out of their vaults. Certainly not cheap bastards like the Freys. Let me take a closer look at that ledger."

Gendry felt his breath come short in his throat when Arya stood next to him, glancing over his side to have a look at the contents. He could smell her hair and feel the warmth of her body radiating against his. The heat only intensified when she leaned her arm over in order to flip the pages of the ledger.

Gendry, moved by the daze of lust, moved his hand over to graze hers. He expected her to pull back once his brain caught up with this body, but instead, Arya's fingers danced along his.

"Sometimes I do think I ought to run away," she said softly.

"From all this? All this dark wizard shit?"

She laughed, leaning her forehead into his bicep. "Fucking all of it. The dark wizards are bad enough but then I got sacked because I'm a werewolf. It doesn't even matter that I got the bite while on mission for the ministry Even if we can defeat the Night King, what place do I have here?"

Gendry bent his head over and kissed the top of her head. "You got a place with me. I don't care about you being a werewolf. You know I don't. I've already told you near a thousand times---"

Arya pulled herself away from Gendry. Her hair color shifted from the strawberry pink to indigo. She walked around the table. Her eyes fixed upon the hex book. "It's stupid. Forget I mentioned it."

Gendry placed he ledger on the table. He pressed his fingers to his temples. "Why is it stupid? We don't have to get married. I already told you that I just---I wasn't thinking when I asked before. We had all those drinks at the pub after Daenerys promoted me to the head of her new Magic Innovations Office. I thought that then I could maybe take care of you if I was making more money than I was at my small wand shop. We could be happy, I thought. A drunk man's thoughts."

Arya snorted. "I don't need you to take care of me."

"I know, but I want to," Gendry said, looking at her directly, not allowing his eyes to fix on anything but her figure. It appeared she refused to look at him.

"Sure you're not drunk now?” Her voice was dry, but he could see that her face was pained.

Gendry walked over to where she stood. When he wrapped her arms around her, she leaned into his chest. He buried his face into her neck, peppering kisses along her neck and then her ear. "Why does it have to be impossible? Am I too old for you?"

Her voice came out breathy when she spoke. "No, you idiot. You're only thirty. That's hardly old. And I'm not some tender age at twenty-three."

Gendry smiled. "Then what's the problem?" His hand sneaking down over her abdomen, rubbing softly until she squirmed. He nipped on her ear at the same time, and it made her gasp.

He wanted to do more, but she pulled away once more. This time, however, she turned to look at him. Her face was flushed and her pupils were dilated. "I've already told you, Gendry. I'm dangerous. I'm a werewolf. In a week, I'll have to run out into the wolves with my pack so that I'm not a danger to wizards or muggles alike. Why? So I don't kill them. I know you'll say there's always wolfsbane but the dark wizards have made the supplies short as it is. What if they succeed in cutting it off entirely? What if they make it illegal? They want to recruit me, but I would rather die than end up with that dark lot. You don't understand, do you?"

Gendry felt his jaw lock. He was tired of being told that he couldn't understand. He did understand. He just didn't care. "None of that matters to me, Arya Stark."

Arya raised her thick eyebrows. "Right. I'm sure you'll love seeing your wife, or your girlfriend, or whatever, running about like a great big wolf every full moon."

That's when Gendry pulled out his wand. "Fine. You want to see much I mean what I say? How I know every word is true? I'm not one to say whatever shit comes to mind."

Arya folded her arms. "Go on, then. Prove it."

Gendry thought of every happy memory he ever had. The day Davos came to his orphanage to tell him he was a wizard, making his first wand, meeting Arya Stark, getting fucked by Arya Stark outside of the Winterfell castle.

Finally, he felt the right spark within him. "Expecto Patronum!"

A silvery cloud emerged from the tip of his wand. Arya's eyes widened and her mouth parted as if to gasp in silence when a silvery mist of a giant direwolf formed in the air. The wolf bared teeth and sprinted across the great kitchens in a mad dash.

"How long?" Arya almost whispered. The astonishment was clear on her face. Just like the day he told her he loved her.

The question was enough to make Gendry laugh. "I'm not even sure. You sort of bamboozled me, Arya."

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you thought he was gonna say “Always” at the end. Sike.
> 
> I’m treating this week as good old fun because my brain is short on fuses. Feedback is lovely and amazing. My grinch heart feels not so puny every time I see my inbox 📨 with comments. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :3


End file.
